1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glass article.
2. Description of Related Art
A glass article is used as many optical elements themselves or materials thereof. During a process of manufacturing the optical elements, processing liquids, foreign matters, or the like may adhere to a surface of the glass article, thus causing it to be contaminated. Therefore, a cleaning process is appropriately performed for the glass article so that the glass article is kept clean. Further, in order to rinse out cleaning liquid used for the cleaning process, a rinsing process is provided with the cleaning process. Examples of the rinsing liquids that are usually used for the rinsing process include pure water described in Patent Document 1, other deionized water (hereinafter referred to as DI water), or the like. Hereinbelow, the case of using the DI water for the cleaning process will be described by way of example. In addition, an organic compound such as IPA is also used as the rinsing liquid.
Further, while the glass article is transferred between processes or to a next process, it is necessary to temporarily store the glass article.
In the case of storing the glass article, it is considered that the glass article is stored in air or stored in contact with storage liquid. In the case of using the storage liquid, as described in Patent Document 2 for example, it is considered that the glass article is stored in the water.
Further, when the glass article is manufactured, the glass article is brought into contact with various kinds of liquids. Examples of the liquids include a polishing liquid, in addition to the above-described cleaning liquid, rinsing liquid and storage liquid. As the polishing liquid, technology of making the pH of the glass article to be similar to the pH of dispersion liquid containing a polishing agent therein is disclosed in Patent Document 3 by the same applicant as the invention. This technology is based on an idea of suppressing a chemical reaction between the glass article and the polishing liquid (refer to paragraph [0010] of Patent Document 3).